He Said She Said
by ChocolatexChicaxCasey95
Summary: It is Gabi's 21st birthday and Taylor and Sharpay try to get her out to the club, where she meets a very special person.......TROYELLA ONESHOT!


**Hey hey everyone! Ok this idea has been in my head and I have been a little sick. So for those who read my other 2 stories I will update soon! I promise. Ok so here it is the beginning doesn't have any music because it is introducing what is going on. SO the song is later in the story. So here it is my 2****nd**** songfic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but if I owned be the happiest girl alive! Lol j/k!**

"Gabi Come on it is your 21st birthday you can't just sit around the house!" Sharpay said to her best friend.

"Yeah you are the big 2-1 you have to celebrate!" Taylor said.

"Guys it is just not my thing!" Gabi said getting a little annoyed. This had been going on for 2 hours!

"Yeah you are the youngest out of all us and now we can all go to the club together!" Sharpay said happily!.

"Fine! But I don't have anything to wear." Gabi said giving in.

"We can help with that!" Taylor and Sharpay said in unison.

One hour later Gabriella walked out of the house wearing a black mini skirt, a fitted pink tank-top with sparkles and black flats. With here hair flowing down here back naturally.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Gabi said grunting with every step she took to go to the car.

"O believe it!" Taylor said.

"Yeah you will have a great time Gabs just relax!" Sharpay exclaimed.

About 15 minutes later they were at Club Nova and Taylor and Sharpay were dancing with some guys while Gabi just sat uncomfortable in her seat sipping her orange juices looking around nervously.

Then someone caught her. A tall, kinda tan, blue-eyed, brown hair man.

**Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and**

**He got what he needs to impressin'**

**Just look at the way that he dressin'**

**Ain't no question chicks like oh.**

Gabi's breath got caught in her throat as he made his way past her to the bar.

"Hey Troy!" The bartender said and they did a weird handshake.

_So his name is Troy. I know how to get his attention! _

Then Gabi went in the middle of the dance floor pushing Taylor and Sharpay out of the way.

**Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic**

**She's got everything you can't pass it **

**So Jessica Alba fantastic,**

**Instant classic boys like oh.**

Gabi defiantly caught the boys attention. When she went to sit down. He never took his eyes off of her. And this didn't go unnoticed by Taylor and Sharpay.

"Looks like Gabi caught someone's eye!" Sharpay said nudging Gabi in the side.

"And you have to be really good to catch his eye!" Taylor said. "He is a very picky dater. He even turned down Sharpay!" Taylor exclaimed the last part.

"Ok lets NOT relive this!" Sharpay said exclaiming and rolling her eyes putting her hands up in defense.

"I don't know. Maybe I want to hear this." Gabi said looking at Sharpay and the back to eyeing Troy.

**Maybe I can see us moving like that.**

**Maybe I can see us dancing like that.**

**Baby I can see us chilling like that.**

**We don't need no more that he said she said**

**.Maybe I can see us moving like that.**

**Maybe I can see us dancing like that.**

**Baby I can see us chilling like that.**

**We don't need no more that he said she said.**

"What are you waiting for?" Sharpay asked making Gabi turn back to her.

"Hello? Got talk to him!" Taylor exclaimed giving Gabi a little push.

"You know what, I think I will!" Gabi said getting up.

"HEY Troy looks like you caught another eye." The bartender said making Troy turn around.

"Hi I am Gabriella but you can call me Gabi." Gabi said sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi I am Tory but you can call me Troy." Troy said smiling making Gabi giggle.

**He said girl you winnin'**

**She said boy where you've been at**

**Stop talking let's get with it**

**Just like that they**

**He said you're amazing**

**She said then why you waiting**

**No more deliberating**

**What you doin' let's get to it**

**Just like that they**

"So do you want to dance?" Gabi asked Troy,

"Um-sure why not." Troy said taking her hand.

**Boy actin' as if there's no pressure**

**He do everything to get with her**

**He say anything to convince her.**

**Money spent to diamonds send her**

"So you are Troy Bolton of the Bolton Enterprises?" Gabi asked as she danced around him.

"Well you but it is nothing much just you basic business." Troy said smoothly. But was really nervous.

"O well I am your basic girl next door." Gabi said simply.

"Then what is a good girl like you doing her." Troy asked.

"Well it is my 21st birthday and well my friends wouldn't leave me alone until they got me out of the house." Gabi said causing Troy to smile with her.

**Girl playin' it cool but she's with it**

**She lovin' the fact that she's gifted**

**Everything he do she gets lifted**

**Feels so wicked lovin' like oh **

"So I have a question for you?" Gabi asked.

"And what is that?" Troy asked.

"Is it true you really turned down my best friend Sharpay?" Gabi asked giggling.

"O the blonde? She frightened me." Troy said shuddering then started laughing. Then the song ended and they went to sit down.

**One night with you, boy just one night with you,**

**All the things we could do,**

**Every day i think of**

**One night with you no one else but us two**

**All our dreams would come true**

**If we'd just get together**

"So, I have a question for you." Troy asked looking Gabi in the eye.

"And what is that?" Gabi asked sitting closer.

"What is taking you so long to kiss me?" Troy asked smiling.

"Well surry I thought that was the boy's job." Gabi said sitting a little closer.

And with that they leaned in and had a wonderful kiss.

**Uh, what you waitin' for?**

**You're gonna like itYou're gonna want it**

**You're gonna like it**

**We don't need no more that he said she said.**

**You're gonna like it**

**You're gonna want it**

**You're gonna like it**

"Told her she was going to enjoy herself." Taylor said looking back at Sharpay from watching the whole thing.

"Yep she should really listen to us more!" Sharpay said giving Taylor a high five.

"Your telling me!" Taylor said.

**We don't need no more that he said she said.**

**So what do you think? I think it is personally better then my other songfic "No Air". But it is what you guys think so hit the pretty purple button and review please!**

**-Casey a.k.a ChocolatexChicaxCasey95! **


End file.
